The Flu
by sydneybell24
Summary: When Roxas gets sick, Axel immediately goes to his side to help. But when Demyx and his boyfriend come over to watch Grease, how exactly will the night go? AkuRoku, Zemyx. Yaoi. Really, it's just pure fluffy fluff.


I know, I know, I should be rewriting 'Movie Night' but I needed to get this fluffy one in, I couldn't help it!

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Kingdom Hearts, VH1 or Grease. I'm only 16 for God's sake.**

Office jobs were the worst. Office jobs make you sit for hours on end, staring at ugly black and white words on a screen that hurts your eyes after fifteen minutes. Your butt becomes numb, your boss is a numb _nuts_ and the water cooler jokes are overrated.

After a twenty minute drive from the horror, Axel opened the door to the residence he and his boyfriend, Roxas, shared. When he walked in, he expected to see Roxas run up to him and greet him with a hug. Roxas would always ask him how his day was, then bring him inside to get dinner.

Tonight was different, though. Axel walked into the door, but he didn't get glomped. This puzzled the redhead, "Roxas?" he called. He pulled his shoes off and walked into the living room, where the T.V. was on.

"Roxas?"

No answer. There wasn't even a sound of somebody moving.

Axel huffed and walked up the stairs, looking into the bedroom. It was completely barren, no signs of life anywhere. Axel then walked into the bathroom, where the lights were on. There, curled up on the floor and shivering, was his blonde.

"Roxas!" Axel cried, running over to Roxas and getting on his knees next to him.

Suddenly Roxas put a hand over his mouth and hunched over the toilet, emptying his stomach of whatever was previously held in it. Axel sat there, rubbing his back and making soothing sounds the whole time, not leaving his lover's side.

Once Roxas stopped, he moved away from the toilet, and almost fell backwards, had Axel not been there to catch him.

"Axel, I don't feel good." Roxas said, his voice soft and shaky. He pushed his face into Axel's chest and took some shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"You're okay, Rox. It'll be fine." Axel muttered into Roxas' hair. He shifted so he was sitting cross-legged, Roxas being cradled in his lap.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said softly, closing his eyes.

"For what?" Axel asked, confused.

"You had to work late tonight, and you don't like that. I didn't make dinner, and the last thing you want after a hard day is a sick boyfriend." Roxas muttered.

"Roxas, it's fine. Seriously, it's not your fault you're sick. Don't apologize for that." Axel said, running a hand through Roxas' sweaty blonde locks.

Roxas nodded and moved closer to Axel, still shivering.

"You cold, Rox?" Axel asked softly.

Roxas nodded, clutching Axel's jacket with his hand. Axel lifted Roxas up, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him on the bed. "You get some sleep, alright?" Axel said, kissing Roxas on the top of the head.

He pulled the blankets up to Roxas' chest and began to walk away. A hand grabbed the back of his jacket, and he turned around. Roxas was clutching onto him. "Wait, can I stay with you? Downstairs?" he asked.

"Roxas. You're so damn cute." Axel said, moving to kiss Roxas on his flushed cheek. Roxas raised his arms up cutely and Axel put his arms around his torso, pulling him up with the blankets. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and rested his head on Axel's shoulder. Axel wrapped Roxas' legs around his waist and put one arm around Roxas' lower back and put his forearm under Roxas' butt.

He walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, holding his blonde on his lap. "You okay?" Axel asked, rubbing Roxas' cheek with his thumb.

Roxas nodded, looking up at Axel with absolute adoration. Axel picked up the remote and turned on the T.V., switching the channel to Vh1.

They curled up together on the couch, watching the old movie, the only noises being Roxas' sniffles. Everything was going fine until Roxas began to cough. It wasn't two or three coughs like he had been doing. These were coughs that sounded painful and had Roxas sitting up and trying to breathe.

"Roxas." Axel said nervously, sitting up and patting his blonde's back. Roxas couldn't even answer. He was too busy trying to breathe. Axel began to pat Roxas' back with more force and soon enough the body racking coughs ended and Roxas took in a deep breath for air.

"Jesus, Roxas." Axel said shakily, rubbing Roxas' leg.

Roxas moved closer to Axel and rested against him sniffling. "I don't feel good, Axel." he said in a hazy voice.

"I know, babe." Axel replied, pulling his blonde back into his lap and holding him tightly to his chest. "I know." He rocked slowly back and forth, trying to soothe the sick boy to slumber.

Roxas was beginning to close his eyes and rest his head against Axel's chest when the doorbell rang. Roxas jumped a bit and let out another two coughs.

"Hang on Roxas. I'll be right back." Axel reluctantly set Roxas onto the couch and walked to the front door.

"Demyx?"

"Ax!" Demyx cried excitedly, he dragged his slate haired boyfriend into the house and took his boots off. "Jeez, some cold weather we've got out there, huh?"

"Demyx… What are you doing?" Axel asked.

Demyx pushed a DVD case into Axel's face, "Helloooo? We were supposed to watch _'Grease', _remember?" Demyx asked incredulously.

"Oh… oh yeah… Tonight… Listen, Dem, Roxas really isn't doing too well right now. He's been really sick, and tonight-"

"He's sick? Poor baby!" Demyx cried, ripping his coat off and running into the living room.

Axel's eye twitched, and he looked at Zexion expectantly, who only shrugged.

"Hey cutie, how're you feeling, hmm?" Demyx asked softly, running a hand through Roxas' hair. Axel's best friend, Demyx, had always been the caring friend. He, along with Axel and Zexion, was two years older than Roxas, so he seemed to act like Roxas' older brother, always watching out for him.

Roxas sniffled, "I dunno. I'm sick." he said tiredly.

"You poor thing." Demyx said softly, brushing a thumb over Roxas' flushed cheek.

"Demyx, I don't know if Roxas is up to watch Grease tonight." Axel said, walking with Zexion into the room.

"It's fine, Ax. It's okay." Roxas insisted, coughing several times, although not as badly as his coughing fit earlier.

"No, we should go, if you don't feel well, Roxas, we don't want to-" Zexion was interrupted by Roxas.

"No. I want you guys to stay. It'd make me feel much better." Roxas said, his big blue eyes shining.

"Alright, then." Axel said softly, planting a kiss on Roxas' hair.

"Hey, Zex? Why don't you and Roxas start watching the movie. I'm going to make Roxas a bowl of Grandma Demyx's famous soup." Demyx said, walking into the familiar kitchen.

"Okay." Zexion replied, walking over to the DVD player and popping in Grease. "Are you sure you don't mind us staying, Axel?" Zexion asked wearily.

"It's fine, it's not like your guys' presence is going to make Rox sicker." Axel said, smiling.

"And you don't mind us starting without you?" he added for measure.

"Go ahead, Zexy!" Demyx called, "I know the whole movie by heart anyway!"

"Alright." Zexion said. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Roxas, who rested against his shoulder.

"Okay, Axel. You are the skipper of this God damned soup making operation. Got it memorized?" Demyx asked.

Axel saluted, "Yes s-" he suddenly faltered, "You didn't." he said softly with intensity.

"Hmm?" Demyx asked absently as he boiled broth.

"You did _not _just say 'got it memorized'." Axel growled.

Demyx stared at Axel with mock defiance, "I sure as hell just did." he replied, sticking his tongue out.

Axel leapt at Demyx, pushing his face away from the boiling broth. "No! Never again!" he screamed.

"Gah!!! Help me Zexion!" Demyx cried.

"What did you do?" Zexion's calm voice called in from the couch.

"He said 'got it memorized'!" Axel yelled.

"Your funeral, Demyx!" Zexion called.

"NO!!!" Demyx howled, thrashing ungracefully to get away from the boiling liquid.

"What's my name bitch?!?" Axel demanded.

"AXEL!!! IT'S AXEL!!!" Demyx yelled.

"Got it _memorized?!?_" Axel snarled.

"YES!" Demyx squealed in a totally manly fashion.

Axel pulled him away and Demyx galloped to the other side of the kitchen, "You rotten beast!" he cried.

"Don't say 'got it memorized', that shit's mine." Axel said, the normal teasing tone completely gone.

"O-Okay, man. Just relax…" Demyx said softly.

"No, I'm relaxed. I'm totally chill." Axel said, smiling and going back to put some noodles in the broth as if nothing had ever happened.

Demyx then decided that his friend was legally insane, and that he shouldn't hang out with him as much. But then he realized he's just as crazy, so it didn't really matter.

"Roxas, how're you doing?" Zexion asked as Sandy and Danny sang a song on the television.

"'m okay." Roxas said softly, curling up into the blankets.

"_Summer lovin', had me a blast."_

"_Summer lovin', happens so fast."_

"_I met a girl, crazy for me."_

"_Met a boy, cute as could be."_

"Z-Zex…" Roxas suddenly muttered, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, Roxas?" Zexion asked, not looking from the T.V.. When Roxas didn't answer, Zexion turned to see the blonde holding a hand over his mouth and an arm around his stomach.

"Shit." Zexion snapped. He stood up and scurried to the kitchen, looking around for the garbage can.

"Summer days, drifting away! To, uh, oh - those summer nights!" Axel and Demyx were singing with Danny and Sandy, not even noticing the blue haired boy pulling the top off of the garbage can and pulling it into the living room in a flash.

Zexion put the trashcan in front of Roxas, who immediately began to throw up in it. Zexion held the trash there until Roxas stopped and fell backwards against the couch, coughing twice.

"Sorry about that, Zex." Roxas mumbled.

"You're fine." Zexion replied, pulling the garbage can back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Zex. Um… what's with the garbage can?" Demyx asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Roxas just threw up." Zexion replied with a sigh, putting the trashcan back where it belonged.

"Shit! Zex, can you take my place? I'm gonna go see Roxas." Axel said quickly, putting the spoon down.

"Yeah." Zexion replied, taking Axel's place in the kitchen, stirring the soup.

The mulleted boy came up behind Zexion and wrapped his arms around him. "You know? You look sexy when you're cooking Zexion." Demyx mumbled huskily in Zexion's ear.

Zexion smacked his lover on the side of the head with the spoon, scowling. "You horny bastard."

Axel scurried into the living room, immediately going over to Roxas. "Rox? Are you okay?" he asked.

Roxas looked completely out of it. His eyes were half lidded, giving him the appearance that he was going to fall asleep. "I don't feel good, Axel." Roxas said.

"I know." Axel said softly, pulling his blonde into his arms and kissing him on the temple.

Axel laid down on the couch and pulled Roxas on top of him, holding the shivering boy against his chest.

"I love you." Roxas said with a yawn, nuzzling his lover's neck.

Axel kissed Roxas on the cheek and ruffled his hair with his hand, "Love you too, Rox." Axel replied. He turned his head to watch the T.V., stroking Roxas' back as he watched the movie.

Soon enough, Roxas' breathing became more patterned and Axel looked up to see the blonde was sleeping on his chest, clutching on the redhead.

"Soup's done!" Demyx chirped, walking into the living room with steaming hot soup in his hands. Demyx spotted the blonde nestled onto his lover comfortably and he pouted, "Aww! I worked so hard on the soup!" he cried.

"We can share it, Demyx." Zexion said, holding up one spoon and winking. He sat on the couch next to Demyx, who had a spoonful of the soup. "So I think he has the flu, Axel." he said, looking over at Roxas.

"Yeah? So I have some odd six days left of this?" Axel asked, looking upset.

"Yeah."

Once the movie ended, Demyx and Zexion stood up to leave, "Thanks for everything, Axel. Tell Roxas we hope he feels better." Demyx said with a smile.

"You guys can't leave in this weather, you guys can sleep up in the bedroom, I don't want to move him." Axel said, gesturing to the slumbering blonde.

"Sweet!" Demyx exclaimed, pelvic thrusting and prancing to the stairs.

"Demyx. I just washed the sheets, you know?" Axel hoped that Demyx would get the point, which he did, a pout going across the blonde's face.

"Come on, Dem." Zexion sighed, pushing Demyx up the stairs and giving a quick wave to Axel.

Axel couldn't stand the thought of a sick Roxas for six more days. The puke and the coughing and his blonde being in pain and-

Roxas shifted a bit in Axel's arms and he snuggled up closer to his lover. "Axel…" Roxas muttered in his sleep, a small smile grazing his features.

Axel smiled, six more days of _this? _It couldn't be all that bad.

Well, just some straight up fluff. Hope you all enjoyed it! Have a heart and take two minutes to review, it's not that horrible of a thing to do, right?


End file.
